User talk:Amphituber
Welcome to the wiki! I am sorry, but Amphituber's Ideas has been moved to User:Amphituber/Ideas. This is because only fanon games and their subjects can be on the mainspace. Your Game I've edited your game quite a bit, to match up with Pikmin Fanon standards. Don't worry, I just only made some edits to the main structure, not the ideas themselves. Also, I've created a game template for your game (it's in red, so if you want me to change it to a different color, ask me), and make sure to put it on every page that relates to your game. You use it by putting at the top of every page/section that relates to your game. I've already put it on your game page, so don't worry about that. Any further questions, ask me on my talk page. Mitite Queen I've edited the page Mitite Queen because unless it is of a different species than the Mitite, it will still be in the same family, the Parasick Family. If it still should be the Mitite Family, please let me know on my talk page, or just edit it back. Just trying to make things more accurate. I'll Help Hi. I'm DaGamesta, and listen, I like what you've done on Pikmin: Hybrids. However, I think I can help to make It seem like a wiki section for an actual Pikmin game. If you are to respond, please do on my talk page, and If you want to see if I'm legitimate about making and editing pages, check out my user page. -User Talk: DaGamesta -User: DaGamesta Have a nice day! E-Mail Suggestion Confirmation Just letting you know that I checked and replied to your suggestion via pikminfanon@gmail.com. Smooth Amphituber, I noticed that you made a page for my game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. I have to say, you do a great job at writing it all down. Awesome! My Suggestions Hi, Amphituber. Here are my suggestions for Pikmin: Hybrids. * Add more enemies and basic enemies to areas and dungeons (Bugs, Bulborbs, etc.) * Add more hazards to areas and dungeons * Get rid of 1 or 2 dungeons in Ancient Lava Pit These are just my suggestions, so do what you feel is needed for your game. Yeah you can You posted on Dirigibug313's talk with a question. This is late, but I have an answer: Of course you can talk to them. Sometimes, the only way an admin will know there are new users is if someone leaves a message. Go ahead and welcome any all users that you want to. Hey You're back! Is this due to summer being on the way? Well, I've been noticing a rise in the activity of users, likely due to summer and school being out. I encourage you to stay, I'm here pretty much every day and other people routinely edit, too! That's okay. Heyllo Heyllo! Thanks for those compliments. I read about your Pikmin: Hybrids game and it seems cool. User:Piki1 Welcome back! Hey and welcome back to Pikmin Fanon, Amphituber! I'm glad to see you return after your hiatus. :) It's a reality! Well, PikFan23 has officially made the homepage for the Guild of Bulborbs, although it is still in the early stages. You supported it, so I thought I would let you know that you could sign up for the Guild here. Thank you for supporting! I am glad you signed up. This is normally PikFan23's job, but I have made you a Guild of Bulborbs sig! To use this, just place . You are now an Apprentice in the Guild of Bulborbs! Hi Hello, Amphituber! I haven't talked to you in awhile. How is your game going? Is it done? Are you thinking about making another? {{User:Piki1/sig hello I am user:KirbyKrafter and I am the master red bulborb. I have been informed that you are an apprentice bulborb and want you to know if you need any help leave me a message and I will get back to you when i can. Unfortunatly i am on vacation so i cant be on very often right now because im using my phone and forgot my laptop please understand and ill be back thursday Red Bulborb KirbyKrafter50px 15:28, 24 May 2013 (EDT)